Bajo los efectos del alcohol!
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Vongola Famiglia, una familia donde las locuras son cosa de todos los días, y quien mejor que el jefe de esta familia para saberlo. Pero que pasaria si sumamos las locuras de vongola mas las estupideces que te hace hacer el alcohol... Si quieres saberlos pasen y lean esta rara historia. ¡Advertencia! • Esta historia contiene yaoi, si no te gusta no la leas.


—Capitulo Único—

.

.

.

-Bajo los efectos del alcohol!-

.

Vongola Famiglia, una familia de renombre conocida por toda Italia así como en distintas partes del mundo. Quienes conocían a vongola por su influencia en la mafia sabían que vongola era una de las familias con mayor poder, eran temidos y a la vez respetados por varios grupos mafiosos. Ante los ojos de muchos, Vongola era una familia que sabía imponer autoridad, cada uno de sus integrantes parecía bien entrenado, y demostraba una disciplina excepcional, actuaban acorde a la situación, no le temían a las adversidades o problemas que se les presentara. Vistos como personas serias que nunca se tomaban su trabajo a juego.

Pero no todo es como te lo muestran...

Quienes realmente conocían de cerca a vongola sabían de las locuras que en esta ocurrían, tanto que la normalidad en esta familia tenía variados significados. Para ellos cosas como constantes explosiones en la mansión, las numerosas guerras de comida que se daban casi a diario, las discusiones irraciones entre algunos de sus miembros, el tráfico interno de frutas -especialmente piñas- entre cierta peli-morado y el amante de los malvaviscos, en fin, todo aquello ya era cosa de todos los días en esa vivienda y quién mejor que el jefe de dicha familia para conocer qué tipo de locuras solían hacer sus guardianes y amigos.

Desde hace tiempo que el joven decimo se resignó a luchar contra las acciones de sus amigos, que iban desde lo posible hasta la irracional, pero siempre llegando a cierta medida, pues era bien sabido de lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser el décimo cielo de vongola cuando realmente se molestaba, pero había momentos en los que aquella medida parecía desaparecer.

Tsuna lo sabía, las locuras de sus amigos alcanzaban un nuevo límite cada vez que él estaba ausente, pero nunca espero ver algo como lo que sus ojos apreciaban en eso momentos...

—Wuaaa~! me quede viudo, seré un malvaviscos viudo wuaaa!!—lloriqueaba un peli-blanco de forma dramática al lado de un cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo.

—Byakuran-sama no llore si usted llora yo también—contesto Kikyo llorando de igual forma al lado del peli-blanco.—Ya se! Yo me volveré su nueva piña—dijo antes de que mágicamente apareciera con un disfraz de piña.

—...No gracias—respondió casi de inmediato el peli-blanco dejando momentáneamente su teatro—Wuaaaa!! mi piñita, Muku-chan porque~ que le diré a nuestros hijos—decía señalando una bolsa de malvaviscos que tenían forma de piña.

Tsuna apreciaba la escena desde la entrada de la mansión, podía ver el drama hecho por aquel grupo. Mukuro totalmente inmóvil tendido en el suelo sobre un charco rojo, a un costado de su mano derecha había lo que parecía ser un pequeño dibujo de una piña hecha momentos antes de perder la conciencia, Byakuran lloraba el supuesto desfallecimiento de su querido peli-índigo, mientras que Kikyo se había ido a una de las esquinas del lugar -aun disfrazado de piña- acompañado de una aura deprimente rodeándolo donde murmuraba sus penas.

—"Solo está dormido, hasta se le sale la baba por la comisura de sus labios"—dijo a sus adentros el castaño quién había notado la expresión adormilada del peli-índigo.

Todo indicaba que el chico había sido noqueado, al parecer por una piña que se encontraba unos metros lejos del ilusionista, el chichón sobresaliente en su cabeza le delataba, y la mancha roja no era más que jugo de tomate que solo dios sabe que hacia ahí.

Girando un poco la vista, un poco alejado de aquel escándalo por parte del jefe de Millfiore. Otra escena era mostrada.

—Y...vienes por aquí a menudo guapo?—decía coqueto un azabache sosteniendo a su pareja.

—Haha~ no hay que ser tan tímidos, vamos habla—

—Tu silencio me conmueve—dijo por ultimo antes de tomar a su acompañante y besarle con intensidad.

—Porque Takeshi está besando una lámpara—comento Tsuna quién veía la extraña escena.

Takeshi se encontraba tomando una lampara y la besaba con pasión como si de una persona se tratara, aunque tal parece que para el chico así era.

—Ha~ algo me dice que a Hayato no le gustara esto—decía en un suspiro recordando lo celoso que podía llegar a ser el peli-plata con su pareja—Por cierto, ¿dónde estará?—se preguntó al notar la ausencia del chico.

En ese momento sintió un aura maliciosa cerca, imaginándose de quien podría ser, Tsuna solo busco el origen de aquella aura, encontrándose a su guardián de tormenta amartillando un especie de muñeco budo el cual tenía una foto de la lampara que tenía Takeshi, mientras murmuraba maldiciones en contra de la lampara.

—Esto le enseñara a no meterse con la pareja de otros, rival de amor~...—decía entre murmullos el peli-plata sin dejar de amartillar aquel muñeco.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza del castaño al presenciar tal escena, las cosas no podían ser más extrañas, ¿cierto?...

—Libre soy~ libre soy~ ya no tengo por qué ocultarme más...—se escuchó el canto desde el segundo piso, Tsuna ya hasta temía levantar la vista para ver de que se trataba esta vez, pero como siempre la curiosidad vence al sentido racional.

Al elevar la vista, se encontro con un rubio envuelto en una cortina azul, y cantando a todo pulmun la afamada cancion. El jefe de cavallone cantaba mientras apretujaba una almohada blanca en la cual de alguna forma logro ensartar una zanahoria.

—Sabia que dejarle ver esa pelicula 25 veces era mala idea, solo era custion de tiempo para que algo asi pasara—decia Tsuna viendo el acto.

—Libre soy~ libr...—antes de que Dino pudiera continuar aquel verso alguien empujo haciendo que callera desde el segundo piso hasta caer milagrosamente sobre el sofa.

—Callese! ¡Vaya a cantarle a su abuela!—grito Enma desde la segunda planta, quién al parece habia sido el que pateo a Dino para que callera.

—Pero mi tomatito~ mi amor~ yo te quiero cantar a ti—decia mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

—Callese y deje dormir!—se quejo el peli-rojo, quién aun portaba en mano una copa medio vacia y en su cabeza la cubierta de una lampara—Gente desconsiderada que no deja dormir, hip~...Y NO Te doy con el zapato porque...por que no se donde estan—decia cada ves mas adormilado dejandose caer sobre el barandal, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido ahí.

—Wuaaa~ mi tomatito se enojo conmigo wuaaa~!!—lloraba a mares antes de ser noquedo por objeto de momento desconcido—Buuueeenas noches~—dijo atontado por el golpe antes de caer en la incnociencia.

—CALLA POTRO!—grito Lal quién le habia lanzado una botella ya vacia de vino al cavallone—Y QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA MAS VINO!—ordeno para luego empinarse otra botella.—COLORELLO! DONDE ESTAS DESGRACIADO?!—gritaba a la vez que buscaba a su ex alumno.

—Estoy aqui~ kora~—hablo entre sollozos el rubio debajo de la chica, pues Lal se encontraba sentada sobre la espalda del militar y sin percatarse del chico bajo suyo, olvidando por completo que ella misma lo habia puesto ahí.

—Shishou no se rinda, usted puede al extremo!!!—intentaba animar Ryohei.

—Eso, eso, tienes que llegar hasta el limite—añadio Aoba, guardian del bosque de la familia Simon.

—OIGAN USTEDES! ¡CIERREN LA BOCA Y DEJEN DE GRITAR!—relampo la peli-azul lanzandoles la botella que traia en mano.

—"Pero si tu eres la que esta gritando"—dijo a sus adentros Tsuna—Ahora entiendo por que Colorello-san no dejaba que Lal bebiera—susurro, en ese instante una nueva sensación llego hasta él, algo que encendía las alarmar de su intuicion.

Lentamente y con algo de miedo, el castaño giro su cabeza para ver de que se trataba encontrándose con un par de chicas a las que pareciera que les rodeara un aura flameante, denotando la tensión generada.

~~

—Vaya Yuni-chan~ asi que prefieres el RinHaru—dijo Chrome con un pequeña sonrisa.

—Hai~ me parecen una pareja agradable—respondio Yuni mostrando de igual forma una sonrisa.

—Aunque en lo personal prefiero el MakoHaru—comento la peli-morado—Pero creo que para gustos cada quién con lo suyo—

—Jaja~ Estoy de acuerdo Chrome-chan—apoyo arcobaleno del cielo.

Ambas chicas reian y fueron felices mientras seguian hablando con tranquilidad de sus parejas favortitas...

...Si claro.

~~

—"Por las discuciones entre fujoshis no pueden ser asi"—dijo a sus adentros el castaño quién se habia imaginado tan calmada escena, pero como era bien sabido, en el momento en que esas chicas comensaban a discutir sobre sus shipp's favoritos las cosas no podian ser calmadas, especialmente cuando hay diferencia de gustos.

—¡RINHARU ES MEJOR!—dijo en un reclamo la azabache.

—SE NOTA QUE NO VE BIEN YUNI-CHAN~—replico la segunda ilucionista de vongola con cierto tono de molestia—MakoHaru es mil veces mejor, comparar RinHaru con MakoHaru es como comparar JJxYurio y OtabakexYurio, ¡simplemente no va!—

—¡Rin merece quedarse con Haru!—contraataco la co-jefa de millfiore.—Ademas...¡¿Que tienes en contra de JJxYurio?!—cuestiono.

—No puede ser! ¡¿Apoyas el JJxYurio?!—dijo indignada la chica—Yuni-san yo te creia mi amiga, ya no te conosco—

—Hee~ que tanto pelean hip~ que la gatita rusa se quede con el cerdito y listo hip~ no hay que pelear—comento Haru quién se encontraba cerca de ese par, tirada en el suelo mientras abrazaba una botella de sake. En ese momento las furiosas miradas de ambas chicas que segundos antes discutian por sus shipp's favoritos ahora centraban su vista en la castaña.

—¡CON EL VIKTUURI NO SE METAN!—reclamaron ambas chicas.

—He~ yo creo que Yurio y Yuuri se ven bien juntos—respondio despreocupada la miura, al parecer no sentía las auras amenazantes que emanaban sus acompañantes.

—Yuni-chan, creo que en esto ambas pensamos lo mismo—comento Chrome mirando de reojo a la mencionada.

—Opino lo mismo Chrome-chan—respondió Yuni enviando miradas cómplices a la peli-morado.

—Haru-chan te enseñaremos la belleza del Viktuuri~—musitaron ambas chicas a la vez que se acercaban hasta la castaña.

Tsuna solo veia desde la distancia como su amiga era secuestrada por las otras dos.

—Haru te has metido en terreno peligroso—murmuro el joven capo al ver como su amiga era arrastrada por su guardiana y la ex-arcobaleno. En ese momento su intuicion le decia que se moviera un paso a la derecha o terminaria con algo clabado en su frente, haciendole caso a su intuicion Tsuna se movio y en ese instante un cuchillo fue encajado en la puerta a sus espaldas.—Ahora que...—vosifero con cierto fastidido, al elevar la vista para descubrir de donde habia salido ese cuchillo se encontro con otra exentrica escena..

—Pasele señores, pasen! Compruebe su punteria, veamos quién es el mejor tirador—aunciaba un peli-verde cual presentador de feria—Es Skull el inmortal, puede dispararle o lanzarle lo que sea cuantas veces quiera y no morira—decia señalando al motosiclista en la ruleta—Y si eso no le es suficiente tambien tenemos la atraccion, ¡Denle a la Fresa!—indico señalando esta vez al pali-verde en una especie de atraccion de feria donde tienen que dar en el blanco para tirar al agua a la persona dentro.

—Ushishishi~ no perdere, el titulo de mejor tirador debe ser de un principe—expreso con ateneria el rubio lanzando uno de sus cuchillos, el cual gracias a su fatal equilibrio y mala vision a causa del alcohol, termino lanzando el utencilio hasta el peli-verde.

—Favor de no darle a la rana, muchas gracias—hablo con naturalidad el chico con el cuchillo enterrado en su gran sombrero de rana.

—Oí y que ganamos?—cuestiono una muy ebria Mammon.

—¡El merito de ganar! que mas podria ser, ¿Que creen? que tengo dinero para regalar! conformense con el sentimiento de victoria—respodio el menor.

—¡¿QUEEE?! ¡No quiero eso!—replico la ex-arcobaleno—¡Yo quiero dinero! ¡¿Donde esta mi piche dinero pa' irme?!—exigio para luego acercarse molesta hasta el joven ilusionista, pero justo a medio camino fue detenida por cierto asabache de trenza.

—Ma~ ma~ Vamos Viper, es solo un juego no tienes por que molestarte por eso—dijo con voz calmada el peli-negro quién retenia a la ebria chica.

—¡Sueltame Fong! ¡¡Y ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Mammon!!—reclamo la ex-arcobaleno de la niebla.

—Hai~ hai~ ahora vamonos que tienes que descansar—decia Fong a la vez que cargaba a la chica ignorando por completo las quejas y pataleos de esta. Con calma el maestro de kugn fu se encamino hasta la entrada, lugar donde aun permanecia el jefe de vongola.

—Parece que es el unico que permanece cuerdo, Fong-san—comento el castaño una vez el azabache se acerco a él.

—No me gusta mucho el alcohol, prefiero el té—respondio con calmada sonrisa.—Ademas su sabor no es de mi preferencia—

—Al parecer el resto no piensa lo mismo—dijo Tsuna mirando cada una de las locuras de sus amigos.

—Jaja~ estaban tan felices de que volvieras antes de tiempo que decidieron beber para celebrar, pero como podras ver las cosas se salieron de control—explico sonriente recordando el inicio de todas las locuras ocurridas.

—Ha~ Solo me fui por 3 dias—dijo en un suspiro.

—Ya sabes como son, te extrañan aunque algunos lo demuestren mas que otros—

—Por cierto, si Varia esta aqui ¿Donde esta Xanxus?—pregunto, pues era extraño ver a la mayoria de los integrantes de varia sin su jefe.

—¿Xanxus? creo que él desaparecio hace un par de horas junto a Squalo—respondio, recordando como despues de un par de copas esos dos se habia ido del lugar a hacer quién sabe que cosas.

—Algo me dice que mañana Squalo-san no caminara como es debido—comento el castaño.—Ahora entiendo por que Leviathan-san esta en la esquina de los rechasados junto a Kikyo—dijo mirando al dúo de despechados que les rodeaba un aura deprimente.

—Bueno si me disculpas tengo que llevar a Viper a un lugar mas calmado y que duerma tranquila—informo el azabache continuando su camino.

—Ah! Fong-san!...—llamo deteniendo el andar del nombrado.

—Si preguntas por Kyoya...—hablo el mayor mirando por sobre su hombro al chico ahora a sus espaldas, sonriente de ver la exprecion del menor, quién al escuchar sus palabras un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, Fong sonrio al saber que dio en el clabo—No lo he visto, desaparecio hace un par de horas, quién sabe podria estar en cualquier parte de la mansion—concluyo, Tsuna solo se extraño por la rara entonacion que el mayor uso en la palabra 'cualquier' , decidio restarle importancia ya pensaria mas tarde en eso.

—Y-ya veo, gracias...—agradecio algo avergonzado, si bien su relacion con su guardian de la nube no era un secreto para nadie, el castaño aun se sentia avergonzado cuando hablaba con otros sobre el tema.

—Bien ahora si me retiro, como dije debo llevar a Viper a un lugar mas camado para que descanse como es debido—anuncio pues hace ya unos minuto que su actual pareja habia sucunbido al sueño.—Tu deberias hacer lo mismo, debes estar consado despues de un largo viaje y dudo que las cosas se calmen por ahora. Lo mejor es que disfrutes del resto de la noche—aconsejo, recibiendo solo una seña de afirmacion de parte del castaño.—Por cierto Tsunayoshi-kun, felicidades por tu trabajo y bienvenido a casa—dijo por último antes de salir finalmente de la casona.

—Gracias Fong-san, y tiene razon lo mejor sera ir a dormir por ahora—contesto el vongola con agradable sonrisa para luego comenzar adentrarse mas -recordar que Tsuna todo el tiempo permanecio en la entrada- en su propia mansion.

—"Lo siento Tsunayosi-kun, pero algo me dice que tu tambien tendras una larga noche"—dijo a sus adentros el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta quién ya se imaginaba donde podria estar cierto azabache.

Volviendo con el castaño, el decimo vongola caminaba con calma por el lugar, admirando el camino en ocaciones optruido por cada uno de los integrantes de diferentes familias, no solo sus guardianes si no tambien estaban Millfiore, Cavallone, Varia, Simon, CEDEF, y para finalizar los ahora adultos arcobalenos. Tsuna podia ver como varias de las personas ahi reunidas ya se enconcuntraban inconsientes como la mayoria de los miembros de Simon y Millfiore otros aun seguian bebiendo como Biachi y Shamal. Definitivamente su familia llegaba a un nuevo limite cada vez que no estaba para controlarlos...

—Que fue eso...—pregunto al ver como algo callo desde el techo. Intrigado Tsuna miro hacia arriba encontrandose con el mas joven de sus guardianes dormido sobre el candelabro—Nisiquiera preguntare como diablo le hiso para terminar ahí—dijo decidido a ignorar tan extraña imagen.

...Si que les gustaba llegar a nuevos limites.

Pero pase a las locuras que sus amigos siempre hacian, Tsuna no los cambiara por nada, despues de todo asi es su familia, asi es vongola.

...

Ignorando los cuerpos dormidos por los pasillos. Tsuna por fin habia llegado a un zona libre de escandalo y agradecia no ver a nadie inconciente por ahí, afortunadamente el pasillo de los dormitorios estaba despejado y podria descanzar en paz sin interrupciones.

— "Me pegunto donde estara Kyoya, no lo vi en todo el camino aqui. "—era el pensamiento que invadia la mente del joven capo—Jeje~ pensado lo bien, seguro a Kyoya no le agrado pasar tiempo con lo chicos especialmente despues de que se pusieran a beber de esa forma—murmuro entre pequeñas risas recordando las ocaciones en las que su pareja siempre se alejaba al momento en que le ofrecian beber junto a todos. Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza siguio su camino hasta su alcohoba—Ah~ por fin calma—dijo aliviado cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con seguro para que nadie lo molestara mientras dormia.

Ya dentro de su habitacion, Tsuna se quito el saco dejandolo tirado en el suelo, mas tarde podria recogerlo, ahora solo pensaba en pasar una larga noche de descanso. Continuando con su tarea, comezo a aflojarse la corbata que comenzaba a ser adfixiante despues de traerla consigo todo el dia, ya con la corbata aflojada, Tsuna se disponia a desabotonar su camisa pero justo cuando estaba por el tercer boton alguien lo interrumpio.

El decimo vongola sintio como alguien lo sujetaba tapandole la boca con una mano y con la otra sujeto sus manos, las cuales aun permanecian en su pecho.

—Hm...hacer eso con esa calma y sin cuidado—susurro su atacante cerca de su oido haciendo estremeser al mas bajo—Acaso no temes que alguien te ataque...—murmuro para luego besar el cuello del castaño.

El joven capo estaba entre asustado y asombrado, no sabia que hacer, apenas y podia distingir la negra cabellera de su atacante poniendole nervioso por no saber de quién podria tratarse, ¿y si se trataba de algun ataque de otra familia? Despues de todo no seria la primera vez que le atacarian. Pero de ser asi, ¿Por que su intuicion no le aviso? Normalmente su hyper intuicion le avisaba con minutos de antelacion cuando seria atacado, ¿Porque ahora no? ¿Por que no se sentia amenazado?

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse peor cuando sintio como su -por ahora desconocido- atacante comenzaba a adentrar una de sus manos dentro de la blanca camisa abotonada que portaba Tsuna, dejando su boca libre de cualquier retencion.

— ¿Qu-quién eres?—pregunto intentando no demostrar debilidad ante su oponente. El aludido solo mostro una ladina sonrisa ante la pregunta.

— Ho~ ahora no sabes quién soy—respondio el peli-negro quién soltaba las manos del menor para girarle y que este le viera de frente—Dices que no reconoces a tu prometido—concluyo el ex prefeto de namimori.

—Kyoya!—nombro al identificar a su pareja. Segado por la emocion, Tsuna se lanso a los brasos del azabache quién lo recibio sin objecion, el menor paso sus manos por el cuello de su acompañante abrazandolo para posteriormente unir sus labios con el mayor en un pasional beso.—Te extrañe mucho—murmuro algo avergonzado una vez separado de aquel contacto.

—Yo tambien—respondio Kyoya atrayendo al castaño en un estrecho y calido abrazo, para posteriormente unir nuevamente sus labios con los de su amado cielo. Por su parte, Tsuna sintio un curioso sabor al besar a su prometido, lo habia sentido la vez anterior, acaso...

—Esto...Kyoya, de casualida tu tambien bebiste?—cuestiono indeciso de hacer dicha pregunta.

Hibari por otro lado, una nueva sonrisa ladina se mostro en su rostro, sin decir palabra alguna tomo al castaño cargandolo y llevandolo hasta su enorme cama, una vez ahí no demoro en recostar al chico con suavidad y cuidado.

—Ky-kyoya...?—nombro confundido por las acciones de su pareja.

—Tuve que soportar pasar todos estos dias con esa manada de herbivoros desde que te fuiste—contesto a la par que se aflojaba su negra corbata.

—So-solo fueron tres dias—replico el menor cada vez mas nervioso por lo sucesos, pues ya se hacia una idea de que tenia en mente su novio.

—Hm...tres dias y tres noches sin ti, solo con esa bola de herbivoros al rededor—decia acercandose cada vez mas al rostro de su pareja—Por irte y dejarme con esos herviboros, mereces un castigo—susurro sobre los labios del castaño para luego unir estos con los del contrario en un intenso y demandante beso, esto tomo por sorpresa el chico quién a duras penas intentaba seguir el ritmo de aquel beso.

—Mmm...espe... Ky-kyoya~...—las palabras apenas y lograban salir. Tsuna lo sabia, cuando se pareja se ponia asi, no habia modo de escapar... — "Algo me dice que no podre descansar como queria"—decia a sus adentros el joven jefe al ver como su ansiada noche de sueño le era negada por las acciones de su amado, bueno aunque tampoco era como si la idea de una noche activa le molestara del todo.

...

Mientras la pareja continuaba su muestra de amor en la habitacion del decimo cielo. En la primera planta lo sucesos continuaban, los cuales eran apreciados por cierto azabache de rizadas patillas que recien habia llegado a la mansion. El azabache miraba expectante cada una de las escenas mostradas.

Cosas como...

Un Byakuran que parecia mecer una bolsa de malvaviscos con forma de piña.

Takeshi proponiendole matrimonio con un rollo de sushi a una lampara.

Hayato en medio de un ritual zatanico donde maldecia con mayor intencidad a la lampara roba maridos, como ya le habia apodado.

A las chicas teniendo algun tipo de juicio -con pelucas y todo, que solo dios sabe de donde las sacaron-

Y por ultimo, podia ver como Kikyo y Leviathan despechados por sus amores no correspondidos tuvieron una especie de suicidio doble colgandose de un pequeño arbol bonsai, el duo de rechazados habian quedado inconcientes despues de haber caido de la silla donde planeaban saltar para llevar acavo su suicidio.

—Que demonios paso aqui..—dijo con desinteres el hitman—Hm...deberia detenerlos, o...—decia con apsurda seriedad pensando en como calmaria las cosas en la mansion, si bien podria detener a todos con un disparo al aire y listo, pero aquello no era el todo divertido, asi que...—Oh~ este es buen material—añadio con ladina sonrisa mientras grababa cada uno de los sucesos—Definitivamente sera un buen motivo de chantaje—murmuro divertido mientras continuaba grabando cada escena.

...

Un nuevo dia habia llegado, los rayos del sol se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la mansion vongola, en la cual varias personas comenzaban a despertar con horribles dolores de cabeza. Cada uno de los presentes se cuistionaba que habia pasado la noche anterior e integrados por su peculiar forma de despertar o mas presisamente por el lugar donde despertaron. Todos los ahí reunidos tenian la misma pregunta en su mente...

...¿Que demonios habia pasado anoche?

—Oh~! veo que despertaron—hablo un azabache con cierta divercion en su voz.

—¡Reborn! Si tu estas aqui, quiere decir que Tsuna tambien ha vuelto—expreso con alegria el jefe de cavallone.

—Así es, volvimos anoche. Él debio llegar antes que yo, asi que fue él quién aprecio primero su grata y acogedora bienvenida—respondio aun sin quitar aquella burlona sonrisa—Por cierto linda cortina, hay de esas en la cocina—añadio asiendo caer en cuenta al rubio de la manta que envolvia su cuerpo.

—Pero que...?! ¿por que estoy en vuelto en una cortina?—decia entre intrigado y confundido por no tener recuerdo alguno de como termino envuelto en ella.

—La respuesta a tu estupides y las tonterias que hicieron todos ustedes anoche, estan aqui...—anuncio el ex arcobaleno de sol mientras una enorme pantalla descendia del techo hasta quedar en medio de la pared.

Una vez colocada, los presentes se acercaron curiosos de saber los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero a la vez asustados de quién era la persona que les mostraba aquello, definitivamente debian andar con cuidado cuando es Reborn quién realiza las cosas, siempre tiene un motivo oculto. La pantalla se encendio y comenzo avisualizar diferentes videos dende mostraban las idioteses hechas por cada uno de ellos...

/

—Tranquilo Muku-kun Jr. veras que Mamma se pondra bien—decia Byakuran mientras mesia una bolsa de malvaviscos.

—Se que es duro, pero veras que tu madre saldra de esto. ¿Verdad, Muku-chan?—pregunto al chico tendido en el suelo.

—Kufufufu~ ahora soy la piña suprema...temanme mortales...grrrr~—hablaba entre sueños el peli-indigo con exprecion triufante emitiendo un pequeño ronquido ocacionalmente.

*

Despues de ver el primer video, el silencio reino. Las miradas de los espectadores se enfocaron en la niebla de vongola asi como en el amante de los malvaviscos, quienes estaban estaticos ante las imagenes mostradas, aunque... no presisamente por el mismo motivo.

—... La piña suprema—hablo Hayato rompiendo el incomodo silencio—¿Encerio? Ese es tu sueño, mejor vete a una fruteria ahi podras gobernar sobre cuantas piñas quieras—decia entre risa el peli-plata.

—CALLA PULPO!—reclamo el ilucionista totalmente avergonzado aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!—exclamo el peli-blanco antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, captando en el acto las miradas de todos—Soy de lo peor, Muku-chan lo siento... —

—Eh...?—fue lo unico que salio del confundido chico.

—Yo... ¡Me he comido a nuestro bebé!—anuncio entre lagrimas señalando la bolsa de malvaviscos que ya se encontraba a la mitad de su contenido original, siendo esta la que aparecia en el video.

—¡¿Pero que estas diciendo idota?! ¡Es solo una bolsa de malvaviscos!—replico el peli-índigo aun mas avergonzado que antes por la dramatica escena protagonizada por su pareja.

—Pero no te preocupes, Muku-chan—hablo con repentina seriedad el co-jefe de millfiore, tomando las manos de su querida nieblita acercandose mas al chico, hasta atraparlo en un posecivo abrazo—Podemos hacer mas bebé—susurro en el oido del mas bajo causando un estremecimiento en el ilucionista, asi como un aumento el sonrojo del chico.

—Pe-pero que estas diciendo... idiota—decia en reclamo el de cabeza piña, pero mas que un reclamo, la intenidad de su sonrojo no hacia mas que aumentar.

—Pero soy, TU idiota—musito con entonacion seductara, apeganda cada vez mas el cuerpo de Mukuro con el suyo.

La pareja parecia estar en su propio mundo en esos momentos, tanto que parcian olvidar de sus expectadores.

—Bien ignorando al par de tortolos...—hablo Hayato con desinteres— ¿Les parece si continuamos?—pregunto a los presentes quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

—Jaja~ Hayato tiene razon, hay que continuar con lo videos—apoyo Yamamoto acercandose al nombrado—Ya quiero saber por que desperte abrazando una lampara... —murmuro un tanto avergonzado por aquello.

—Bien continuemos...—dijo Reborn con sonrisa traviesa, quién al oir las palabras del beibolista oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero dejando a la vista solo su burlona sonrisa. Ya sabia que video poner de proximo.

/

—Se que es repentino...—decia con cierto tono de timides el azabache con la corbata en su cabeza.

—Se que llevamos poco tiempo de habernos conocido, pero...—

—¡ACEPTARIAS CASARTE CONMIGO!—anuncio Takeshi mostrando a su ves un rollo de sushi recien hecho.

—¡De verdad aceptas! Waaai~! me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo—festejaba mientras insertaba el rollo de sushi en la punta de la lampara.

Mientras la inusual pareja 'festejaba' su reciente compromiso, y por esto me refiero a un Takeshi festejando a los cuatro vientos la noticia. Un poco distanciado de los hechos, cierto peli-plata miraba euforico la escena, su molestia era tal, que no media su fuerza ejercida agriteando en el transcurso el lateral de la puerta desde donde espiaba a la exentrica pareja.

—Maldita lampara roba maridos—musitaba con clara molestia—Pero me asegurare que no pases de hoy—decia con tetrica sonrisa mientras veia el papel en sus manos.

*

Al terminar el video las expreciones de todos hablaban por si solas, por mas que intentaban ocultar su sonrisa o mas bien intentar no reir a carcajadas aquello parecia un reto imposible al recordar el video recintemente mostrado. En cuanto a los protagonistas de este video, era una historia diferente.

—Jaja~ Eso explica por que habia sushi clabado en la parte superior de la lampara—decia despreocupado el guardian de la lluvia ante la situacion, aparentemente se tomaba las cosas con humor, aunque sintiera algo de verguenza por sus acciones.

—... —opuesto a como lo tomaba Takeshi, la tormenta de vongola lo veia diferente, el joven peli-plata se sentia por demas avergonzado ante la muestra de sus acciones la noche anterior, no sabia si reir ante la comica escena o llorar por la verguenza que sentia. En un intento de ocultar su intenso sonrojo, Hayato uso su mano derecha para intentar cubir su rostro, mientras que la otra mano apretaba la hoja de papel aun en su mano con intenciones de no mostrarla a nadie—"Ahora entiendo el por que de esta hoja"—decia a sus dentros ocultando la hoja en su bosillo para que nadie la viera. La hoja en cuestion, se titulaba '101 Formas de desaparecer una lampara' . Sip, definitivamente nada de alcohol por un tiempo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA! Que fue eso cabeza pulpo?! jajajajaja eso si que es gracioso JAJAJAJA—reia a carcajadas Ryohei quién fue el detonante para que las personas tambien comenzaran a reir sin problema.

—Ushishishi~ cuanto tu rival es una lampara—se burlo Belphegor quién no desaprovecho la oportunida para burlarse de su rival.

—JAJAJAJA Esto si que es gracioso! jajaja no creo que algo asi pueda ser superado—decia entre risas el jefe de Cavallone, quién ya se encontraba hasta en el suelo abrazando su estomago por tanto reir.

Mientras la sala era llenada de risas y carcajadas por varios de los ahi reunidos. Un disparo al techo hiso que todos detuvieran su escandalo en seco, logrando centrar sus miradas en el origen de dicho disparo.

—No deberian reir de esa forma aun...—indico el azabache de fedora con traviesa sonrisa— Esto recien comienza—concluyo, al finalizar un escalosfrio recorio el cuerpo de cada uno de los presentes, quienes se preguntaban quien o quienes serian los proximos en ser avergonzados por sus acciones estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

 **Caio~ w)/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia :3**


End file.
